Idiota
by KellyGold
Summary: Małe, pseudo urokliwe 8059


Pamiętał jego wściekłe spojrzenie i jego pierwszy uśmiech. Wszystkie słowa, które do niego kierował, lodowate i pogardliwe choć on odrzucał te uczucia na bok i obdarzał go uśmiechem. Radosny uśmiech, wzrok pełen wesołości… Taki właśnie był, szczęśliwy jak sądzili wszyscy. A on uśmiechał się uśmiechem, który chcieli widzieć, w który wierzyli i śmiał się w głos na bolesne docinki. Przyzwyczaił się do nich, nie miał wyjścia, lecz dzięki temu wcale, a wcale nie bolały mniej. Za dnia radosny i promieniujący niczym słońce, oczyszczający deszcz swego nieba, wieczorem, sam w małym pokoju gasł. Rzedł uśmiech, promienne oczy matowiały, gdy opadał na poduszki. Wzrok wbity w sufit, zaciśnięte wargi, samotność i żal, nie czuł nic więcej. Odrzucony przez tego, na którym mu zależało, traktowany jak idiota, nic nie znaczący idiota, jedynie walczący u jego boku. Nie chciał być idiotą, lecz wciąż chciał być przydatny, a tylko wtedy mógł taki być. Poważny? To już nie byłaby ta sama osoba, nie niosłaby pocieszenia tak potrzebnego wszystkim, wsparcia, bez którego nie radził sobie Tsuna.

Słysząc pukanie podniósł się, jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, który nie przygasł, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i zatrzymały jedynie kilka milimetrów od ściany. Zimne, zirytowane spojrzenie, które przyszpiliło go do ziemi, papieros w ustach i zmarszczone brwi. W pomieszczeniu rozniósł się doskonale mu znany zapach, tytoń, kawa i łagodny szampon. Zapach, który znał doskonale i poznałby wszędzie, należał tylko do niego. Przymrużył oczy, niepewny i zrobił krok w tył śmiejąc się nerwowo, gdy chłopak znalazł się nagle przed nim. Mimo że był niższy i znacznie chudszy przygwoździł go do ściany, szare włosy musnęły jego szyję łaskocząc ją. Wiedział, że bez trudu może się uwolnić, był silniejszy, wystarczyłby jeden ruch ręki, lecz nie chciał nawet jeśli ten miałby mu zaraz przyłożyć, było warto. Jedynie przed wymierzeniem ciosu był tak blisko. Uderzenie jednak nie nadeszło, Hayato sapnął cicho, z dezaprobatą, papieros prawie wypadł mu z ust poprawił go jednak szybko i mocniej na niego naparł.

-Gokudera co ty…?

-Zamknij się, baseballowy świrze- przerwał mu cichym, szorstkim głosem. Zamilkł posłusznie, zaskoczony, gdy omiótł go kwaśny zapach alkoholu. Mimowolnie wzdrygnął się zirytowany i gwałtownie wysunął dłoń odpychając go.

-Dość- skarcił go szorstko, głosem niepodobnym do niego. Zmrużył gniewnie oczy cofając się wolno podczas, gdy szaro włosy ruszył za nim, krok po kroku coraz szybciej. Zaraz potem padł na łóżko, a ten znalazł się gwałtownie na jego biodrach.- Co ty…? Gokudera!- syknął. Zielone oczy drgnęły nabierając wyrazu. Spojrzał na niego nerwowo i zwinnie zsunął się najpierw na łóżko, a zaraz potem na podłogę. Spuszczając głowę zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści i ruszył do wyjścia bez słowa.- Czekaj!- Poderwał się z łóżka coraz bardziej zdumiony i wybiegając za nim przygwoździł go do ściany.

- Zamiana ról, idioto?- spytał złośliwie niższy z nich niechętnie patrząc mu w twarz. Yamamoto powstrzymał zirytowane prychnięcie i pochylił ku niemu głowę. Wbijając uważne, zaskakująco poważne spojrzenie w jego oczy oparł o niego czoło.

- Wyjaśnij swoje zachowanie, Gokudera- nakazał cicho. W odpowiedzi jego wzrok stał się nieco niepewny, zagubiony, gdy spuścił go całą uwagę poświęcając swoim butom. Widząc jednak bose stopy brązowookiego spłonął lekkim, wręcz niedostrzegalnym rumieńcem. Nie wiedział zbytnio dlaczego zachował się właśnie tak… Choć nie, właściwie to wiedział, nie miał jedynie pojęcia czemu właśnie tej nocy.

-Nie- odparł po chwili hardo. Wrócił do normalności i wytrzeźwiał prawie od razu przez co z zdumieniem zauważył zmiany, które nastały w Deszczu Vongoli. Wpatrywał się w niego uporczywie, z zadumą, poważny i bez uśmiechu, który dobrze znał i uwielbiał. Uśmiechu, przy którym sam z trudem powstrzymywał wesoły, nie pasujący do niego grymas usilnie cisnący się na wargi.- Co z tobą?- spytał po chwili nieufnie. Mimowolnie zamiast wpatrywać się w jego oczy zsunął spojrzenie na usta, a obserwujący go Takeshi zrobił krok w tył tym samym go uwalniając i pozwalając mu na odejście. Hayato został jednak na swoim miejscu przyglądając mu się z niezadowoleniem.

-Nic- odparł radośnie i roześmiał się cicho. Chłopak nie dał się zbyć, pełen dezaprobaty bez problemu dostrzegał maskę, pod którą baseballista skrywał prawdziwe emocje.

-Gadaj, idioto, martwisz Dziesiątego- oznajmił lodowato. Takeshi znieruchomiał i zacisnął wargi.

-Skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć- stwierdził ciepło i wpił się mocno w jego wargi. Przygwoździł go ponownie do ściany nie pozwalając na ucieczkę, czując jednak odpychającą go dłoń zrobił krok w tył pozwalając mu odejść. Hayato spoglądał na niego z osłupieniem, na jego blade policzki wypłynął delikatny rumieniec. Smukłe palce zacisnęły się zaraz na krawacie czarnowłosego, gdy przyciągnął go do siebie.

-To twój problem?- spytał z kpiną i pocałował go mocno przyciągając do siebie.- Idiota.


End file.
